1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recycling containers, and more particularly to a recycling container of a compact design for handling a plurality of different recyclables.
2. Existing Information
The existing information includes patents to Kostic (U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218), Crine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,253), and Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,592). Kostic shows a plurality of complementary containers held together on a platform and having a common cover, the cover having openings for the respective containers. Crine shows a number of container configurations in which a plurality of inner containers fit within an outer container, the inner containers having upper handle members for their removal or insertion. Lee shows a plurality of inner containers within an outer container having special gripping means to facilitate removal, and provides space above the inner containers and below their lid to receive a newspaper collection tray.